Who Am I?
by Love-Peace-Anime
Summary: When Arthur wakes up in the hospital, he forgets who everyone around him is. He even forgets who he is. What would it take to make him remember? What even happened to him to make him forget? Did it have something to do with that man who was beside him in the hospital? What was his name again? Al-Alfred? **Rights go to rightful owners**
1. Chapter 1

Pain. Pain is all I feel. It covers my body like a blanket. If I move, I feel pain. If I do anything, I feel pain.

Why am I in pain? Did I fall? Did I trip while walking and scrape my knee? No, this pain hurts a lot more than that. Then, why am I in pain?

Black. It's all black. Everywhere I look is black. Am I blind? Did something go wrong while I was doing my magic? No. Even if that is what it was, my sight would've been back by now. Why is everything I see black?

I slowly flutter my eyes open. The fluorescent lights above are bright, making me squint. It takes a while for my eyes to adjust, but when they do, I slowly rise. The pain in my chest causes me to fall again. I wince as I crash down back onto the bed.

"Oh, Arthur, you're awake. I wouldn't move a whole lot, if I were you. You had it rough," a voice says startling me. Out of curiosity, I look over to where the voice originated. There sits four men who look oddly familiar to me.

The man who spoke has shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes. He has a slight amount of facial hair. He wears a long blue coat and matching capelet, with red pants and brown boots. Another man is a short, slim man with black hair, flatly-colored dark brown eyes. He is wearing a white naval uniform with black and gold accents. There is a tall, muscular man, with sleek blond hair and blue eyes. He wears either a green Wehrmacht, or a Waffen-SS officers' uniform with a Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross on the collar. Hiding behind him is the last man. He has short brown hair and brown eyes, with a curl on the left side of his head. He wears a blue WWII military uniform, a black shirt and tie, and black boots. He is holding a white flag.

"Of course I'm awake. Why wouldn't I be?" I ask. My voice sounds different from when I last remember. "And who the bloody hell are you?"

"Oh mon dieu. il a oublié," the first man mutters. The other men look at me. I feel my face get hot from the attention.

"Iggy! Man, dude! That was intense!" I look over to my left. A man with short dusty blond hair and an ahoge sticking up stares at me with sky blue eyes. I would specify what he is wearing, but he is wearing what I'm wearing, a hospital gown.

"That man over there said my name was Arthur. Or is it Iggy?" I say looking at the first man again.

The last man's smile fades. I've realized he is in casts. One on his arm, another on his leg. His face is bruised, too. He reaches over to the table next to him and puts on a pair of glasses.

"Y-You've got to be kidding me!" he says laying back down. He sighs.

"I believe I asked a question. Who the bloody hell are you?" I repeat.

* * *

**Well, there it is. Hope you like it. I don't know how I came up with the idea of England forgetting who he was, but I'm glad I did. I have so much planned in the future for this story. If you have any ideas, I'd love to make them happen! Comment them in the review box. I'll try to squeeze them in somewhere. (I'll also thank you guys for it too!) Well, till next time. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Have any ideas? Review them or PM me about it! We'd love to squeeze it in somewhere.  
Co-Written by: Jellybeans**

* * *

"So you're telling me, I'm from England and my name is Arthur Kirkland? But he calls me Iggy and I hate it?" The only man with black hair nods. "Hmm. Alright. But who are you?" I ask.

"I'm, Francis," the man in purple says. "This is Kiku." Francis points to the man with black hair. "Ludwig." Francis then motions to the man in green who nods. "Feliciano." The man with the white flag waves from behind Ludwig. "And Alfred." The last man, the man in the hosptial bed next to mine, smiles what appears to be an obnoxious smile.

I nod looking at nothing.

So, I know all of these people? Do I really believe it? Why are they even here? What made me here in the first place? Why is Alfred here, also? What is our connection to each other?

"Anything else?" I ask playing with my fingers. I, also, have a cast on my arm. And from what I can tell, I have another wrapped around my head in a sort of hat-ish way.

"Well, you and Francis really don't like each other," Alfred says. I smirk. "Your cooking sucks, dude. But you always disagree."

"From what I know, my cooking is wonderful!" I protest earning myself laughs from everyone. It's true. From what I can last remember, everyone has told me my cooking was wonderful. I wonder why he would say that. Maybe to make me feel better?

"There's the Iggy I know!" Alfred laughs.

"Arthur," I cough. Alfred smiles.

"Oh! And you are allied with these two," Ludwig says pointing to Francis and Alfred.

"What about you three?" I ask cocking my head.

"We are, too," Kiku says smiling softly. "But you always spy on us." I give a ghost of a smile.

"And Feli is scared of you, honhonhon," Francis laughs.

I look at Feliciano with a grin. He hides behind the German. I smile bigger and look at my hands.

"How did I loose my memory?" I ask quietly.

"Well, you see, um- I-I- well you-" Alfred sighs. "You just fell out of a tree and hit your head." All while he says this, he can't look at me.

"Alright." I look at the lady in a pirate uniform. She just entered the room. She and I look at each other. "Who are you?" I ask cocking my head.

I look at her. She is wearing a white button down shirt that isn't buttoned. Instead, it's tied to show her mid-drift. She wears black and white striped pants. Hanging down by her waist is a sword that looks as if to be worn from use. She has light blond, almost white, hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. She is pale and wears a pirate's hat.

"Who is who, mon cher?" Francis asks. He looks to where she is.

"He lies!" she says. Her voice is soft but has a terrifying edge to it. She glares at Alfred.

I jump a little at her voice, not expecting it to sound like it does. I look at everyone. No one seems to notice her.

"N-no one," I say glancing at the group.

Alfred and Feliciano look over to her but still don't acknowledge her presence.

"Iggy? You 'right?" Alfred asks looking at me. Concern is in his eyes.

"I-it's nothing, " I say. I shift my position and advert my eyes onto a vase close-by.

* * *

**Hello. I've had writer's block lately. My frand, Jellybeans, read my story and gave me ideas, so I asked her if she'd like to co-write it with me. She said yes. And yes, she is my frand. Not friend. This is actually my first time writing with someone else. I mean, we did a lot of it in school, but this is different. I've noticed I ramble a lot. Well, I'm going to stop it now for this chapter. Till next time. Peace! **


	3. Author Note

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry to say this, but I will not continue this story UNTIL AFTER I finish ****Just Visiting Hetalia**** because I cannot write more than one story at a time. I'm sorry if this inconveniences you. But, I will finish it once I'm done with that story. **

**Please don't hate me! t.t**

**-Love-Peace-Anime**


	4. Chapter 3

Every day for the past week, Francis would come to Alfred's and my room to check on our condition. It's usually the same; we both are stuck in bed. The nurse says we are slowly but safely getting better. No matter, however, Francis still comes. Occasionally Feliciano and his brother Lovino would come. Lovino would only come because his brother had 'forced him to,' as he always says. Some times, Kiku and Ludwig would come with Feliciano, too.

Alfred has suggested I stay with him until things are back to normal. The nurse said that I should just stick to my normal routine and my memory will come back eventually. Alfred is still stuck on making me stay with him, though. Why? I'm not sure.

Any way, right now, Francis is in our room again and Alfred is watching some American TV show on the television.

"So how are you two today?" Francis asks sitting the chair he usually sits in when he visits. It's in the middle of both our beds. He sets another 'Get Well' balloon on the night stand with the other three.

"Who's this one from?" I ask sitting up from my laying position.

"Gilbert and Antonio got these ones," Francis says.

"Do I know them?"

"Yes. I suppose you can say you aren't the biggest fan of them."

"Oh," I say looking down. "Oh, by the way, I'm just as I always am. I still have no memory before the hospital."

Francis nods and looks over at the American in the next bed over.

"Get 'em, get 'em, get 'em, get 'em!" Alfred mumbles right before about five gun shots are heard from the television. "Yes! You got 'em!"

"Alfred," I say. Said man glances at me before being absorbed into the world of television again.

"Yeah, dude?" he asks still looking at the television.

"I asked if you are any better?" Francis repeats.

Alfred tears his eyes away from the box and looks at Francis. He smiles. "Of course! I still got these broken arms and stuff but dude I'm totally cool right now."

If you are wondering, I have not seen the pirate lady since I first woke up. She has been on my mind since and I question what she said. Who knew two words could make a guy so confused.

"That's good, I suppose," Francis says. "The nurse told me that you two would be leaving soon."

"That's great!" Alfred cheers. "So, Artie. Have you decided if you're gonna stay with me?"

There it is. He brought it up again.

"I-I don't know," I say.

"Aw, why not?" Alfred asks looking at me with pleading eyes. He knows that I can't say no to those eyes.

I sigh annoyed. "Fine, whatever," I say. Alfred cheers excitedly. I roll my eyes smiling.

Remember how I said I haven't seen the pirate since I woke up? Well, she's here right now. She's wearing the exact outfit she was when I first saw her. But, instead of her hair being down, it's pulled up into a loose pony tail. She smiles gently but she gives off a mysterious vibe.

I cock my head. "You really confuse me," I mutter.

"What was that, mon cher?" Francis asks. I glance at him. I shake my head.

"Just talking to myself," I say looking back at her. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Francis look at the pirate. He still doesn't acknowledge her. I wonder why I'm the only one who sees her.

"Who _are_ you?" I mutter again.

She still smiles and mouths something along the lines of Isabella.

"Isabella?" I ask. She nods and I smile.

Great! Now I know her name! I'm really getting along in this, aren't I? Maybe sooner or later I can ask her why she's here.

"Who is this 'Isabella' you speak of, Arthur?" Francis asks.

Bloody hell. What do I say?

"Tell him I'm a friend of yours," Isabella says sensing my hesitation.

"I think she's a friend of mine,' I say nodding. She smiles.

"That's a good thing, dude," Alfred says looking at me. "That means you're remembering who you are."

If only they knew that I'm actually not. I still have no clue who I am or who anyone around me is.

* * *

**Hello again, gummy bears~! Missed me? I know I said that I wasn't going to update until I'm done with ****Just Visiting Hetalia****, but I told myself I ****_needed_**** to update. It's been ****_two_**** months. Sorry for the long wait. I hope you can forgive me! d: I just wanted to add that Jelly beans ****will not**** be helping me with this because she is really busy. Don't hate her for it~! So now I will be writing this on my own. I have made a schedule to write this so expect a new chapter ****_at least_**** every Monday! Whelp, I'd like it if you favorited, followed or even reviewed. And please, if you have ****_any_**** ideas you'd like to see written, I'd be happy to do so~! Till next time, piax!**

**PS; I edited the first two chapters to make them better- by that, I added more, I fixed spelling mistakes, I punctuated correctly- so tell me what you think about it. Thanks~!**


	5. Chapter 4

The three of us sit in a silence. It's not uncomfortable, but yet it's not that pleasant, either.

"So..." Alfred says trailing off. Francis and I look at him.

"Yes...?" I ask in the same tone.

Alfred shrugs. "I'm bored," is his answer. I nod, agreeing.

Ever since we've been in the hospital, the nurses wouldn't let us walk around. We are basically bed-ridden. We have done basically everything we can while still being in bed.

"There's nothing on TV, either," Alfred goes on.

"What about the show you were watching before?" Francis asks cocking his head curiously.

"That old show? Pfft, nah. That was the only thing _good_ on. Now it's time slot has passed and now I'm bored," Alfred explains.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm tired," I say. As if to prove my point further, I yawn.

"Go to bed then, Artie," Alfred says in a 'duh' tone.

"Don't have to ask me twice," I say before yawning again.

"If I leave before you wake up Arthur, good night," Francis says.

"Whatever frog," I say.

"You wound me Arthur."

"Mhm." I lay down. As soon as my head makes contact with the pillow, it's lights out for me.

**Normal_Point_Of_View**

Alfred and Francis watch as Arthur's breathing evens out. Even after that, the two awake wait a few minutes before talking.

Once Francis is sure Arthur is asleep, he glares at Alfred.

"I hope you know this is _your_ fault, Alfred," Francis says, venom dripping in his voice.

Said man laughs nervously. Francis's glare doesn't falter any.

"The least you could do for him is to tell him the truth," Francis goes on.

"I-I just don't want him to be mad at me," Alfred says looking at his fiddling fingers.

"Mad?! Of course he'd be mad! You'd be stupid to believe he won't be!" Francis says standing up causing his chair to fall back. He looks over at Arthur to see him still asleep.

"I-I-I-"

"You what?" Francis asks sitting on his chair again.

"I am truly sorry about that. I... I never knew that'll happen. I-I feel so guilty. Honestly. If I could go back in time and change something, that'll be it," Alfred whispers not making eye contact with the other man.

"Mr. Bonnefoy," a nurse says walking into the room. "Visiting hours are up."

Francis looks up at her and nods. He walks to the door but as he steps out, he looks back at Alfred. "You shouldn't be apologizing to me, Alfred." On that note, he leaves not looking back.

Alfred sighs and looks at the sleeping man in the next bed over.

Arthur looks worn out. He has bruises along his unbroken arm, along with cuts and scrapes. His blond hair is even more tangled than normal. His usually pale skin is brown and purple from all of the bruises. He, also, has a couple of black eyes.

If Alfred didn't know better, he would've thought Arthur was just in a street fight and lost.

"This is all my fault, Artie," Alfred whispers dropping his head into his hands. "I'm _so_ sorry."

* * *

**Whelp. So much for schedules, right? Aha. ^^" I am trying to think of more things to add in the next chapter for JVH but can't think of any, so if you're on of my gummy bears for that story, updates will be slower due to that. Sorry :3**

**(Sorry for France's OOCness, too.)**

**Any who, here's chapter 4 for ****Who Am I?****~! Hope ya liked it! If you have ****_any_**** ideas, tell me and I'll squeeze them in somewhere. d: Review, follow, favorite. Till next time! Piax!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Arthur's Point_Of_View**

A loud crash sounds. I open my eyes to see I am on a road. A road that seems so familiar, but I can't place how I know about it.

I sit up and rub my head. It hurts so much. Blue, red and white lights flash, coming closer to me making me squint. It's some kind of automotive vehical, but what is it doing? Why is it coming closer?

A firm grip falls upon my shoulder making me wince in pain. The grip loosens, but not by much. I look up the arm of my captor and see a man in black.

I open my mouth to ask 'Who are you?' but nothing comes out. Or, at least, I can't hear anything come out. My ears are ringing too loud to actually hear anything.

The captor kneels down next to me and begins to do a series of tests to test my vision, hearing, and other senses.

I begin to feel a warm, thick liquid drip down my fore head. I put my hand to it and pull it away, looking at my hand.

Blood.

Why am I bleeding? Did this man do it? Was I hurt anywhere else?

Another man walks to me. He has a stretcher.

I vaguely hear him command me to get on it. I nod, instantly feeling pain in the back of my neck, but get on the 'bed' anyway.

I feel something in my arm and my vision begins to unfocus. My eye lids get heavy and I soon see everything turn black.

* * *

I sit up panting. "It was just a dream," I remind myself. What _was _that? Why did I have that dream? What is the connection?

I look over beside me and see Alfred asleep on his bed. Apparently Francis _did_ leave before I woke up.

Alfred turns in his sleep and mumbles something. I think it's along the lines of 'I didn't mean to'?

What could that mean? I'm not sure. Over the past week, Alfred has done nothing but confuse me.

First, he wouldn't talk to me the first day after everyone left. The next day, he _would_ talk to me but he wouldn't look at me. The third day, every time we talked, he'd give me a sorrowful look. The next, he would try his best to please me, which was really weird, I might add. The fifth, he would talk about cars and how unsafe they are. It made no sense! And yesterday, when Francis was visiting, he was asleep. He kept mumbling the same thing he was mumbling just moments ago.

Maybe... Maybe I need to connect these somehow. But... _how_?

I am broken out of my thoughts to Alfred jerking awake. I look at him worriedly.

"Are you alright, Alfred?" I ask quietly.

He looks at me with panic in his eyes and lets out a sigh, of relief as I'd like to assume.

"I-It's nothing. J-Just a bad dream," he says, seeming to assure more himself than me. "Just a bad dream that I'll wake up from. Hopefully." I look at him curiously. See? He says things that really confuse me.

"Stop talking nonsense. People will think you're going nuts," I say smiling softly. Alfred smiles, too.

"Yeah. If they don't already," he says. He adds something else but it's too quiet for me to decipher what.

"What was that, lad?" I ask.

He looks away from me. "I said... I-I'm sorry." Before I can say anything, he goes on. "I know you might not understand this right now, but when you do, promise you won't be mad at me?"

"What are you talking about, Alfred? Mad; why would I be mad?"

"J-Just promise you won't be?" Alfred asks looking at me with eyes that look to be on the verge of tears.

I'm taken aback by this. "I-I promise, Alfred. Now really, what happened in your dream?"

He laughs nervously. "We-well... I don't want to talk about it right now, Artie. Okay? I-I'll tell you some other time."

"A-Alright. If you're sure..."

"Of course! Now let's get to bed!" he says smiling like nothing had happened. I look at him concerned.

"Alright. If you say so," I say only to see Alfred has fallen back asleep.

I look at him for a few more seconds before lying down and following pursuit.

* * *

**Hey! It's Tuesday! HAPPY LATE MEMORIAL DAY (to those who celebrate it, anyway.) I was planning on uploading this YESTERDAY, but my brother had to be... him... and use the computer all day yesterday. So it's up today! Sorry for the 24 hour wait. ^^"**

**Anyway, chapter five is done and over with. Ehehe... We're really getting along with this, aren't we? Actually, I had planned this to be a lot slower than it is... But, it all works out in the end, right? Right.**

**So, without further ado, review, follow, and favorite (if you can. If you are unable to do so, then... bummer.) And if you don't tell me any of your ideas for the story, I'll shrink down and crawl into your ear where I will then go to your brain and take your idea the hard way. Not really, but still. I like those ideas, so keep 'em coming!**

**Whelp, till next time ciao~!  
**


	7. Chapter 6

"...rkland. Mr. Kirkland; wake up," a female voice says. I flutter my eyes open to see our nurse. She looks the same as always - long black hair pulled back by bobby pins, a small hat perched on top of her head; her baby pink dress falls down to her knees where her panti hose start off. She wears her pure white tennis shoes. She looks at me with her hazel eyes.

"Oh good you're awake," she says. "Did you get Mr. Jones up, Pheebe?"

I look to Alfred's bed. Our other nurse, Pheebe if you couldn't tell, looks at the stubborn American as he sleeps soundly. She crosses her arms and scolds Alfred making her brownish-blond hair fall into her brown eyes.

Pheebe sighs. "No, Sophie. This one could sleep through a world war if he wanted to."

Sophie sighs too. "Mr. Kirkland? Do you have anyway to wake him up?" she asks looking at me.

"N-no. Well, he did say he likes those hamburgers you refuse to give him, so try to say you have one?" I suggest.

"Good idea, Mr. Kirkland," Pheebe says. "Hey Mr. Jones. We have a surprise for you! It's one of the burgers you always wanted!" As my assumption was correct, he wakes up, startling all of us.

"Burgers? Where?" Alfred asks. The nurses laugh.

"There are no burgers, Mr. Jones," Sophie says still laughing.

"No burgers?" Alfred wines.

"Yep. And we just wanted to say that you can leave today," Pheebe says.

"Finally!" Alfred cheers.

"Well, we better get going now. See you around!" Sophie calls walking out of the room with Pheebe.

Oh dear. We can leave? I should be happy - thrilled even, but I'm more terrified than anything. I haven't been outside the hospital since I came. What if someone tries to hurt me? What if an enemy of mine uses my amnesia against me? What if... Oh dear God; what if a-a flying dog finds my scent and attacks me?

Okay. Now I'm being paranoid.

But still, I can't help but wonder what'll happen when I exit those hospital doors...

xxxXXXxxx

"Mmm. It feels good to finally step outside!" Alfred says stretching with his back to the hospital.

"Oui," Francis says. He walked in shortly after the nurses told us we could leave. He offered to drive us to Alfred's house because we still aren't capable of driving just yet. "I bet. You have been in the hospital for a week with nothing to do."

Isabella is here again. She is standing in front of a beat-up red, white, and blue car. I look back and forth between her and the car.

Something about those two standing together gives me a bad feeling. I have seen both before together like that but I'm not sure how.

"You bet. Hey Artie are you okay? You're awfully quiet," Alfred asks looking at me with concern in his blue eyes.

"Hmm? Oh, yes," I say looking at him, smiling.

"Alrighty! So, anyway, in two days we have a meeting with a bunch of... friends, I guess you could say. Would you be up for it, Artie?" Alfred asks.

"Um. Sure... I guess. And besides the nurse said I need to do 'normal' things," I say back.

"'Kay! It's a date!" Alfred says making me blush and Francis laugh.

"P-P-Please don't call it that," I say not looking at him.

"Fine, fine. Whatever," Alfred says frowning. He walks to the car from earlier and gets in the front passenger seat. Francis gets into the driver seat as I get in the back one.

I look out the window as Francis begins to drive off. The hospital is soon out of my sight.

* * *

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry for the horrible ending. I had no time to write a decent one. This is what I've come up with so sorry if you don't like it! You see, I've been busy for the past coupe weeks. ^^"**

**I promise I won't let it happen again!**

**Anywho, 'till next time, gummy bears! Peace~!**


	8. Chapter 7

Alfred's house is not what I expected it to be. From how long I've known him since I was in the hospital, I always thought he was a lazy slob. I'd at least have thought his house would be like him. But there isn't a hair out of place.

I look around the foyer in awe. The ceiling is about ten feet above the ground. There is a stairwell going upstairs. On the walls are pictures of Alfred and the country of America. There is also a world map by the window by the door.

Alfred laughs at my dumb-struck face. I look at down at him from looking at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Do you like it?" Alfred asks smiling. His gaze doesn't meet mine.

"Y-yeah," I say, mentally slapping myself for letting my voice falter.

"He always kept his house clean to please you," Francis says looking at the world map. He is drawing something on it. "You used to say his house was a mess so he cleaned up a bit."

"Dude! Francis! You weren't supposed to say that!" Alfred says, his face going red.

Francis's eyebrows go up in question as he looks away from the map. "No?"

I laugh at the two causing both to laugh with me.

Alfred wipes away imaginary tears and leads Francis and me into what appears to be a living room.

"This is the family room, Art. Francis, you should know where everything is, yes?" Alfred asks, breaking out of his goofy character into a more serious one.

"Oui," Francis says. He motions Alfred something that I can't decipher.

"I, uh, have to check something upstairs. Francis, will you help me?" Alfred asks standing up from the black leather couch.

"Yes." The duo leave the room and walk upstairs after that.

I sigh bored. I look at the fire place across from me. There are many pictures from holidays such as Christmas and New Year's. I stand up and walk over to them. There are some with Alfred and another man who looked a lot like him. There was another with Alfred and Francis. One with Alfred and me together. The final one was of all four of us.

I smile as I pick up the one with all four of us. I sit back on the couch looking at it.

_**Meanwhile**_

**Normal Point_Of_View**

"What's wrong, Francis?" Alfred asks sitting in his office.

"You _know_ what's wrong," Francis says.

"I know. But why did you want me here?"

"Matthew said he's coming over tomorrow."

"Damn. This is going to be hard."

"Hard for what? Keeping that from Arthur? He will find out eventually, Alfred," Francis says.

"I know. I just can't bare it if he were to hate me. It's not... It's not fair." Alfred looks out the window sadly.

"You deserve it if he's mad at you," Francis says sternly.

Alfred sighs. "I know. I _can't_ ever forgive myself for what happened. I will _never_ forgive myself for what happened."

Francis says quiet, expecting more. Not getting anything else, he stands. "Maybe we should tell Arthur-"

"Not now!"

"-that Matthew is coming over."

"Y-Yeah. I guess."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! It's more of a transition chapter for the next one (which I'm almost done with, I might add!) I will be back within the next week, I promise! I have finally found out how I can juggle baseball Monday-Friday, karate on Saturday, and everything else so I can write at least three times a week! Hopefully because of this, I'll be able to update a lot quicker!**

**Well gummy bears, I will see you later! (Not like I can see you in the first place.) Yeah, I totally watch you while you're sleeping. Did you know that right before you wake up, your eyes move under your eyelids? ^^" Ehehe... Now I'm sounding like a creepy stalker (maybe I ****_am_**** one). So why don't you review or favorite or follow or even read! Till next time, gummy bears! Peace!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Arthur's Point_Of_Veiw**

This picture really does prove that I know these people I'm with, doesn't it? I sigh, smiling softly.

In the picture, it seems to be Christmas. The reason I know that is because we are gathered around a decorated Christmas tree. Francis and I are on the outer edges while Alfred and the identical man to him are in between us. We each have a mug of white liquid. I assume it to be egg nog. We are smiling and enjoying each other's company in the picture. Alfred is wearing a brown jacket with a shirt that says 'I'm Santa and I know it' on the front. His twin is wearing a big red sweatshirt with a Christmas tree on it. I am wearing a green sweater with snowflakes on it. Francis is wearing a light pink long sleeved shirt. He is wearing a Santa Claus hat on his head.

"That would have to be my favorite picture of us, Artie," a voice says making me jump slightly. I turn around and see that Alfred and Francis have returned.

"It's a nice one," I say standing. I give Alfred the picture back. He sets it back on the fire place, smiling.

"That was the year that Matthew got drunk," Alfred laughs looking at it. I look at him confused. "The man who is said to look like me in the picture," he says pointing to the man I couldn't name. I nod as if understanding who Matthew is.

"That was also the year when you and Francis didn't get into an argument," Alfred goes on.

"Speaking of arguments and Matthew, he is coming by tomorrow to see you," Francis says sitting on the couch I was on earlier.

"Maybe he could help me remember things more?" I muse to myself.

"That might work!" Alfred cheers though it sounds forced. There is an awkward silence falling shortly after that.

"I think I'm gonna get going now," Francis says standing up again after a few minutes.

"Right. I'll see you in a couple days, Francis," Alfred says waving to Francis as he walks out of the house. Alfred looks at me as the door closes. "I, uh, guess I'll show you to your room now."

"Alright." Alfred grabs my hand and starts pulling me upstairs. After we make it upstairs, he leads me to a room not too far from the stairs.

"Uh, you can stay here for now," Alfred says. "Um, I think I might have clothes that'll fit you. I'll, uh, go get them, um, then. I guess."

I smile and nod. "Okay." Alfred nods and leaves to - what I assume - get clothes. Shortly after, he returns with an armful of clothes.

"I'm not sure that all of these'll fit perfectly but it'll do 'til you get back home," he says setting the clothes on my bed, which is located in the far right corner of the room.

"Speaking of which, when _do_ I get to go back home?" I ask genuinely curious.

"Oh... Um, I dunno. I guess until you... remember everything," Alfred says. Then a silence falls between us. Alfred shifts uncomfortably. "I, uh, guess I'll start making dinner or something. Anything you want to eat?"

I shake my head. "No. Thanks, though," I say. Alfred nods.

"Alright. I'll be downstairs in the kitchen if you need anything. Um... bathroom's across the hall. I'd suggest taking a shower just 'cuz the hospital stuff's still on you and... yeah. That should be all for now," Alfred says.

"Right. Alright. I understand. Well... yeah," I say looking around the room.

"'Kay~! Be safe~!" Alfred says leaving the room.

I sigh and walk over to the pile of clothes. "'Be safe'," I mutter sitting on the bed. "Who does he think I am? I am only going to take a shower. I think I'm capable of doing that on my own." I look at the pile of clothes. "Now... what to wear..."

I see a blue tee shirt. I grab it thinking it's a plain one. Nope. It's not plain. It has a giant burger holding a soda on it. I smile, shaking my head at the shirt.

"Of course the American would have this," I mumble to myself, setting it back down.

I see another shirt. It's a red one. Fortunately, there is nothing on it. I set it on my lap along with a pair of pants I just found.

I stand up and walk to the bathroom where I close the door behind me. I turn on the shower, setting my clothes on the sink's counter. I look in the mirror.

My eyes have bags under them from the lack of sleep I've had at the hospital. I have a bruise that is yellowing on my forehead along with scrapes on my left cheek and nose. I also have a cut on my lip. My neck has a long scratch on it starting from my ear and ending up on my chest. I still have a cast around my arm, too. It has to be there for a while still. That reminds me, I need to get a bag or something to put over it so I won't get it wet.

After finding a plastic bag and putting it over my cast, I strip down and get in the shower. The water feels nice now that I'm actually allowed to shower on my own. At the hospital, they wouldn't let Alfred or me take a shower. They insisted on giving us one using a sponge.

Now I'm out of the shower, ten minutes later. I change into Alfred's clothes. They are a little big on me. The sleeves of the shirt go to my elbows while the bottom of it goes to my mid-thighs. I walk out o the bathroom running a hand through my hair trying to tame it. I have a feeling once it's dried, it'll be curly and everywhere.

I look around trying to figure out where I am. Okay. My room is over there... that means that the stairs are over... here? Yep!

I walk down the stairs to the living room. I see Alfred sitting down in what I assume is the kitchen. I walk in the room and Alfred looks at me.

"Ya done?" he asks.

I nod. "Yeah. I feel better too." I look around the room hoping for something to spark my memory. Nothing does unfortunately.

"You look better," Alfred agrees.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment rather than an insult," I say taking a seat next to Alfred.

"I wasn't meaning to offend," Alfred says smiling.

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah... So ya hungry now?"

Now that he mentions it, I suppose I am... "I guess," I say.

"M'kay. Uh... we can have..." Alfred looks around for a minute before setting a box on the table in front of me. "We'll have Mac&Cheese! And... Sloppy Joes... And fries!"

"Appetizing," I say sarcastically.

"I know right?" Alfred says seemingly to have not caught the sarcasm. "Anyway, you just chill out there while I cook the food so we can eat." I nod. I sit there patiently while Alfred cooks.

* * *

**Hello! Hi... I know it's really late but happy Canada Day and 4th of July! Sorry it's taking so long to update. I've been really busy lately. I hope you can forgive me! I've been really busy during the summer and now that school has started again, I have _a lot_ more time to write. Don't expect the next chapter to be quick to come around but it won't be this long before I upload another. If you have any questions as to why I wasn't here for the summer ask me! I'd be happy to answer them for ya! Even if you want to scream at me for being gone, go ahead. I know I deserve it. ^^" Next time this happens, don't be afraid to yell at me! Til next time gummy bears, peace!**

**PS; I've been thinking about changing the title of this. If you have any suggestions, tell me. I already have a few suggested by my friend but I want your ideas, too! The one I like best will be made the new title so tell away my gummy bears!**


End file.
